


The only hope for me is you

by 24hourprince



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince
Summary: Nick gets drink off his ass and accidently confessestw: unhealthy drinking (not on regular basis) emetophobia, smoking
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The only hope for me is you

Nick sits on the empty deck of the boat. Sitting wedged in the corner between a few shipping containers. He rotates the bottom of the half empty bottle on the ground, focusing on the sound of the glass against the concrete. 

He forgot how fast hard liquor fucks you up, and how much higher proof this shit is without regulation. His head is swimming, eyes only able to focus on the stars light-years away from him. He fucked up, but he's still young, he's allowed to. Or so he tells himself. He hasn't been blackout drunk yet and he's pushing 30. 

Although he has a sinking feeling that that particular streak is going to end today.

He hears the door open up, someone shuffle outside. He can't tell who, too dark to see anyone's face, just the outline of someone. In a basic uniform, head covered by a beanie, probably one of the new guys they found on the last trip.

He sees them pull out a cigarette, fumbling around for a lighter. He laughs, apparently catching the eye of whoever is with him. Digging in his own pocket for his own. Before pulling it out triumphantly. He doesn't smoke, well not tobacco anyways, but you never know when you will need one. 

"Need a light" God, he forgot how much more drunk you seem as soon as you open your mouth.

The person walks over, gently grabbing it out of his outstretched hand. Making a nodding motion before lighting up and handing it back.

They linger, Nick doesn't know if out of pity or maybe they're just a chainsmoker, he knows Mitch tends to be. God, Mitch. He forgot why he was drinking. Thought it would be easier to hide from emotions that way. He was wrong.

"M gonna let you in on a lil secret my friend. Shhhh can't tell none" Nick says to his silent faceless companion. "specialy not the Captain." Nick lets his face rest against the frigid cold metal of the shipping container, closing his eyes. Felt in stark contrast to his overheated face. Let his head rest for a moment before talking again.

"I think I'm in love. With my best friend…with both of them…" Nick can feel tears beading up in the corners of his eyes. "been for a while, years even" tears clouding his already impaired vision. 

" 'M a fuckin idiot." He starts laugh-sobbing. "It's down right pathetic." Pressing his face closer to the fridged metal. "Me, got the hots for the fuckin captain and his right hand man." 

He lets out a forceful laugh. 

"Wish it was just the hots" He drinks a bit more, against his better judgement, the burning isn't as bad when you are this drunk, it almost tastes sweet. "Could've just yanked one out and be done with it." He makes a crude jerk off motion before collapsing in on himself.

The person beside him spits out a snicker at that before coughing on their smoke.

He knows that laugh.

_ Oh No.  _

_ Oh No Oh No Oh No Oh NoNoNo _

**_He fucked up._ **

He tries to get up, legs wobbling underneath him, leaving the bottle behind. Tries to sprint, to get away. Leaning on the railway for support. Acid burns the back of his throat. Leaning over the side of the railing.

And he's throwing up, just great. He doesn't know for how long, but long enough to get dry heaves.

He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, great, this was his favourite jacket too. Tonight is just a series of misfortunes. Something to just get whatever shitty cosmic being that's been following them a chuckle he bets. Another one of Mitchell's fucking curses. Hope that's suited son of a bitch is laughing it up. Wherever he is.

He continues to lean over the rail, cold sea air stinging his eyes. 

"Hey." He hears Mitchell's voice from behind him.

"Go away, let me die with what little dignity I have left" Nick sobs, throat burning, knuckles death gripped to the railing.

"At least, drink some fucking water you dipshit." Mitchell's voice isn't angry, it's almost never this  _ not _ angry. Almost seems fond, but Nick knows that's just his drunk mind playing tricks on him.

He turns around to face him, against his better judgement. He takes a mouthful of the water offered, sloshing it in his mouth before spitting it overboard. 

He feels Mitch grab his face and whip his mouth. 

"You want to take small sips. Trust me, from experience." He helps bring the canteen back to Nick's mouth. 

Nick confused out if his mind at what's happening just kinda nods and does so. 

They sit there for a few minutes. Nick slowly sipping the water. Mitchell, arm slung across his shoulder keeping him upright. Relighting the cigarette with the lighter Nick must have left in his hurry. 

"I'm sorry" Nick mumbes, hiding his face, embarrassed. "Just, just drop me off next supply run and forget I ever even existed please. For both our sakes."

"You know I can't fucking do that Nick." Mitch says pulling him closer to himself. "Let's get you to bed, yeah?" 

"Yeah, yeah bed sounds good right about now." Nick feels exhaustion wash over him. 

"Let's get you inside." Mitch leads him to the door back inside, bringing him to his room.

Nick doesn't remember much after he was laid down. Just Mitch saying something but he can't remember what.

  
  
  


Nick wakes up, head pounding. Looking over to his clock on this bedside table before noticing a few tylenol and a bottle of water along with a note.

**MEET ME AND ADAM FOR BREAKFAST (OR LUNCH?)**

**WE SHOULD TALK, IT'S GOOD I PROMISE.**

  * **❤️ MITCHELL**



**P.S. I STILL HAVE YOU LIGHTER**


End file.
